Shinaide Kudasai
by Srta. Marshmallow
Summary: Lukas no es el mejor estudiante que digamos¡, ni le interesa serlo. No le preocupa nada lo que piensen de él. Por otro lado se lleva mal desde pequeño con su hermano Emil, al que su madre siempre trató mejor, o eso parece. Lukas lleva acumulando furia desde pequeño, y algún día, soltará esa furia... Y no será nada bueno. [Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. Si lo fuera... Uf xD]


_El chico sudaba. Su mano rodeaba el cuello de un chico joven, muy parecido a él, pero con el pelo más claro, que parecía empezar a sollozar, aunque portaba una extraña expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Emitió una leve risilla, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que el pelirrubio la notase, retorciendo un poco más su muñeca. Cuando una lágrima surcó su rostro, el chico pelirrubio apretó más fuerte._

_"No me hagas nada, por favor. Déjalo ya... Tienes que recordar que soy tu pequeño hermano..."_

_El mayor rió. Rió con tanta fuerza que pareció que retumbaban las paredes. Cuando el chico de pelo claro comenzaba a cerrar los ojos ya emitiendo un leve suspiro, y cuando el pelioscuro ya sonreía sádicamente deseando que llegara a su fin..._

El pelirrubio despertó en cama. Quizás tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, quizás habría deseado haberlo matado. Quizás quiso que ese sueño fuese real, y quizás deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el peliplata apareciese muerto al lado de su cama. Le metió un golpe al despertador que seguía emitiendo su molesto "bip bip bip". El aparato cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo algo menos del que el chico había pensado. Se estiró, cogió una hoja de papel y la rompió en mil pedazos...

Algo que siempre le hacía liberarse. Después de una rápida ducha y de desayunar más rápido todavía, salió de casa camino al instituto. Sorprendentemente, no se había encontrado con su hermano en todo el camino.

Mejor para el pelirrubio, ¡no quería amargarse ya a la mañana! Aunque sería inevitable encontrárselo una vez penetradas las vallas que marcaban los terrenos del instituto... Sí. Decidió que hoy no iría a clase. ¿Que le ponían un parte? ¿Un aviso? ¿Una leve expulsión?

Mejor para él. Muchas veces hacía eso, y, de una forma o otra, siempre había salido ileso. Giró en la mitad del caminoy al no saber bien que hacer, barajó varias opciones.

_Ir a casa._

No quería. Además de que no podía, sería estúpido, le vería su madre y le caería una bronca. No.

_Ir a la plaza._

No. No le apetecía verse rodeado de gente. No.

_Simplemente reprimiría sus ganas de todo, e iría a clase._

Había decidido que no, y un no para él era un no.

Entonces... Viendo todo esto... Sólo le quedaba una opción. Iría a las afueras. Él amaba ver las casas contaminadas, y también cómo la gente se iba hundiendo entre ellas poco a poco.

xX~Xx

-Emil, Emil levántate...-una mano le movía el cuerpo.

El chico se removía en cama, amagando quizás que no estaba dispuesto a levantarse. La mano que intentaba despertarlo, en vano, se rindió y lo dejó dormir, yéndose. Nada más el otro cuerpo cerrar la puerta, se levantó de un salto, aparentemente animado, muy animado. Hizo lo que su hermano mayor había hecho hace poco tiempo, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba fuera de casa. Sonrió y con la mochila en mano, se puso camino a el instituto.

xX~Xx

Encima de una piedra que sobresalía del resto, y con sus manos sujetando su cara, no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño que había tenido. Sin embargo, conservaba esa expresión seria suya (que difícil era cambiar) a pesar de todas las cosas que se amontonaban en su cabeza. El chico no era muy de eso de pensar tantas veces en una misma cosa, así que le llamó la antención hasta a él mismo.

_"¡Lukas! Sabes que no puedes ser tan violento y tan vago. ¡Parece que lo haces a propósito! Vete a tu habitación. ¡Ni se te ocurra salir en todo el día! Ah... ¿Cómo saliste tú así y tu hermano tan... 'perfecto'?"_

Estaba seguro de que su madre le diría eso nada más llegar a casa. Su hermano... Su hermano le restregaría por toda la cara que, gracias a su actuación pasota, conseguiría algo a su costa. Oh, ¡odiaba a aquel chico!

_"Hermanito~. Mira, mira, mira éste móvil nuevo. Es mío, ¿sabes? ¿Sabes por qué lo conseguí? ¡Por tu vagancia!"_

Eso ya había ocurrido más de una vez. Así, el pequeño tenía todo lo que deseaba y, el mayor, apenas tenía una cama decente. Tosió, suspiró, y encendió un cigarro.

xX~Xx

Emil atendía en clase... O lo intentaba. Estaba seguro de no haber visto a su hermano entrar en casa, cosa que siempre hacía, aún aunque este le desviara la mirada.

_"Bleh, volvería a escaparse."_, pensó.

El chico de cabellos de plata soñaba con que algún se volviesen a llevar bien. Sí, realmente era su culpa... Si quizás no le molestase tanto... ¡Pero él también le molesta! Tendrían que llegar a algún acuerdo. ¿Un tratado de paz? ¿Amenazar? Lo pensaría más tarde... Pues una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Señorito Emíl, ¿está atendiendo?- le dijo el profesor, que levantaba las gafas.

-Se dice Emil. Sin acento, Emil. Y sí. -suspiró.

-Menos mal. Bueno, ahora seguiremos con...- ahí el moreno perdió el hilo.

xX~Xx

El mayor se encontraba ya enfrente de casa. Si llamaba ahora, sería demasiado pronto y su madre lo descubriría. Si esperaba más, se encontraría con su hermano. Y realmente, era lo que menos quería. Así que... Otro castigo más no le molestaría más ya. Empezó a patear la puerta sin ninguna preocupación de si ésta lo resistiría. Su madre pareció no oírle, o, quizás, lo hizo para molestarle, pero su hermano menor apareció tras él antes de que la puerta se abriese.

-¡Hola!- le dijo sonriente el menor.


End file.
